


I Didn't Want to Come

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Karaoke, M/M, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this outing is team building for the Cabinet, then why is James Madison here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want to Come

Hamilton didn't hate going out. Sure, he'd prefer to work, or maybe catch an hour of sleep, or even make eye contact with his family, but he wasn't opposed to going for a drink once in a while. The problem was who he was going out with. George Washington? Great! Edmund Randolph and Henry Knox? Fine. Thomas Jefferson? Hard pass. Haaard pass.

If he'd had a choice, that was. He didn't. Washington hadn't given him one, declaring it work.

"Consider it a team-building experience," Washington said. "We'll all hopefully have a good time, but I want you all to get closer so we can all get along better and get things done."

Hamilton didn't know how drunken karaoke was supposed to bring them all together, but if that was what Washington wanted, then he was going to have to try.

 

Hamilton was one of the last ones to arrive at the karaoke bar, having been distracted by a friendly argument with Aaron Burr. The only person they were waiting on was Jefferson, and while Hamilton would have loved to start--and hopefully finish--without him, Washington requested that while they could of course order their drinks, no one should start singing until he got there. A few minutes later Jefferson's delay was explained as he walked into the bar with James Madison who was all but literally dragging his feet, shoulders tense and mouth pressed into a tight line.

"Sorry I'm late," Jefferson said, pulling out a chair for Madison before taking a seat himself. "Who's up first?"

"Sir," Hamilton said, using the loudness in the bar to address Washington without Jefferson hearing him across the table, "if this outing is team building for the Cabinet, then why is James Madison here?"

"He is Secretary Jefferson's plus one," Washington said simply.

"But sir--"

"Platonic plus one, I'm sure."

"Sir, I don't believe that for a minute, but that is beside the point. You didn't tell me we could bring a plus one! Now he has backup and I don't."

"I believe most of the music tracks come with backup vocals," Washington said with a playful smile, "and I highly doubt Mr. Madison is going to sing anyway."

"That's not what-- Nobody else has a plus one."

"Nobody else asked," Washington said, and that was the end of that.

 

Randolph and Knox needed a few drinks in them before they would hit the stage, but Jefferson went right for it. He kept choosing faster and faster songs, probably trying to goad Hamilton into taking up the challenge. If they did this again, Hamilton would be all over that, but for now he was determined to get through every Selena song in the catalog. At least 'Chico Del Apartamento 512' had a fast chorus.

The seating shifted around continuously as people got up from the table to put in songs, sing, and buy drinks. The only person who didn't move was Madison, who spent the majority of the time absorbed by his phone, not drinking anything and only looking up when Jefferson was talking to him or up singing. Hamilton thought he saw the man smile once, but he wasn't sure if it was in response to something Jefferson was saying into his ear or because of something he was seeing on his screen. When Hamilton ended up next to Madison, he watched the man click around on Neko Atsume, seemingly unconcerned that Hamilton could see that all of his cats had names like "Tom," "Tommy," "TJ," and "Jeff."

"You don't seem to be having fun," Hamilton observed when Jefferson was off talking to the DJ.

Unsurprisingly, Madison did not look up as he responded; "I didn't want to come."

"So you just do whatever he tells you to, huh?"

Hamilton didn't think that Madison could frown any more deeply than he already was, but Madison proved him wrong. "Secretary Hamilton, do not get it twisted."

He did not elaborate on what the untwisted version of the situation was.

For having arranged this entire excursion, Washington did not sing very many songs, but when he did go up it was nice to listen to someone who wasn't too drunk to find a note. He was just returning from a rendition of 'Let's Stay Together' when the DJ said; "Next up is James."

"That's you!" Jefferson said, grabbing Madison's shoulders and making him jump.

"No, it must be someone else," Madison said. "I didn't put anything in."

"I put one in _for_ you."

Madison's face took on a look of horror more befitting someone who had just been told they had a brain parasite than someone who was being pressured into singing karaoke. "Thomas, I came here tonight to support you, not to _die_."

"You won't die, James," Jefferson assured, tugging him out of his chair. "I picked you the perfect song."

"But--"

"Go on up, James," Jefferson said, giving him a push. "Everyone is waiting on you."

Hamilton had seen Madison nervous more times than he could count; for someone in politics, he sure hated public speaking. However, any amount of nerves previously observed paled in comparison to now. Hamilton thought Madison might faint before even reaching the stage, but he made it, pulling the microphone off the stand and gripping it tightly with both hands as if it were the only thing keeping the world together. He pointed his hunted-animal eyes first at the screen, checking what song Jefferson had picked for him, then upward as he mouthed to himself, probably trying to remember how it started. He looked back down at the screen just as the music hit and, coming in a few beats behind, struggled to catch up.

" _She doesn't own a dress. Hair is always a mess. Catch her stealing, she won't confess. She's beautiful._ " __

"I've never heard this song," Hamilton said.

Jefferson shushed him, grinning.

" _Smokes a pack a day. Wait, that's me, but anyway. She doesn't care a thing about that, hey. She thinks I'm beautiful. Meet Virginia._ "

Jefferson whooped and Washington smiled lightly.

"Birds of a feather," Hamilton muttered.

Hamilton didn't understand why Madison had been so reluctant to sing. He didn't have the strongest voice, sure, but he was carrying the tune just fine. Of course it was as Hamilton was thinking this that Madison was hit with a cough attack. Jefferson sat up straighter in his chair, wincing in a way that said "I've made a huge mistake." On stage, Madison tried to clear his throat and keep going, but his coughing got worse. He gave up and tried to stick the mic back on the stand, but he couldn't seem to manage that, either. He quickly handed the mic to the DJ, then went straight for the door.

"Shit," Jefferson muttered. Hamilton couldn't tell if he was worried about Madison or worried about his impending I-told-you-so. Jefferson stood. "Mr. President--" he began, but Washington waved him along.

"Thank you for coming, Secretary Jefferson."

Jefferson nodded and followed Madison out.

Hamilton thought maybe he understood what Madison had meant before. He didn't think Madison had planned or even predicted this--not that the man didn't have it in him to be incredibly manipulative, but because someone who hadn't spoken for two days after making a spoonerism during a speech would never do this to himself. But it had happened, and Jefferson was going to spend a long time making up for it. It wasn't compliance, but currency, and after tonight Madison was going to have cash to burn.


End file.
